


Overwhelmed

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Drabblers one shots IR [14]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: The table was littered with menu choices and mock invitations and venue pictures and colour palettes and all other paraphernalia that was necessary to plan a big wedding. It was all too much.





	Overwhelmed

A groan of sheer frustration that Rukia had tried to keep bottled up for the past hour tore its way up her throat and escaped from her lips.

She let her head fall to rest on her arms and felt like banging it against the table top for good measure.

A deafening silence followed her little episode; then chair legs screeched against the floor and heavy footsteps drew near.

A large, warm hand settled on Rukia's slumped shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Rukia sighed and drew herself up. She clamped her hand over the one still gripping her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder and met the dark eyes of her fiancé.

"Is it too late to elope?" she blurted out.

Ichigo's scowl turned into a surprised frown.

"Yes," he replied firmly. "Cuz that's what you told me last month when I asked you the same question."

"This is all too much," Rukia said, gesturing at the table littered with menu choices and mock invitations and venue pictures and colour palettes and all other paraphernalia that was necessary to plan a wedding.

A very big and a very public wedding.

"Yeah, it's pretty overwhelming," Ichigo agreed.

Feeling decidedly overwhelmed, Rukia turned around in her chair.

"I need a hug."

The corners of Ichigo's lips twitched. He knelt on the floor by Rukia's chair and pulled her close.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo’s neck and pressed her forehead against his collarbone.

It helped, to have him close; to have him hold her and remind her what this was all about.

"I don't need all this stuff," she murmured against his T-shirt.

"It's a lot of stuff," Ichigo said.

"That's not what I mean."

She threaded her fingers through his hair and turned so that her cheek rested against his shoulder.

"It's nice but at the end of the day it's just stuff. You're the only thing I really need."

Ichigo's arms tightened around her.

"We could cancel it all," he suggested. "We could just have a small, simple ceremony with you and me and our families.”

Warmth flooded Rukia and a smile bloomed on her lips.

“I’d like that. I’d like that very much.”

Ichigo nodded. “All right then, it’s settled.”

Rukia pressed a kiss to the side of his neck and then pulled back so she could look him in the eye.

“No.”

“No?” Ichigo scowled at her.

“No,” Rukia repeated.

“But you just told me you didn’t want this big wedding.”

“I said I didn’t need it. But you’re right, I don’t really want it, either.”

Ichigo’s fingers ran back and forth around Rukia’s spine while he puzzled over her response.

“Then why?”

Rukia shrugged. “Because it’s what Hisana wants.”

Understanding sparked in Ichigo’s eyes. He hugged her close and pressed a kiss onto her forehead.

“OK.”

“Okay,” Rukia echoed.

Reluctantly, she pulled out of Ichigo’s embrace and turned back to the table.

“So this means we need to pick out a menu and do all this other crap, then.”

Ichigo got up from the floor and pulled out the nearest chair.

He leafed through the clutter and pulled out the menu choices, setting them down in front of them.

He reached for Rukia’s hand and squeezed it.

Rukia squeezed his hand right back.

“Ok so it seems like we’ve got five options…”


End file.
